Sometimes You Can't Keep Secrets
by SeamenScotty
Summary: What happens when Annie and Auggie head to LA to meet up with an informant and find out that the informant isn't there? Why does Annie recognise one of the Agents that pull a gun on her and Auggie? What or who is Callen keeping secret? As they move along, what is going to happen? Is anyone walking away alive when someone with a grudge turns up in LA swearing to kill Callen? On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is just something that has been annoying me for a few days since I found out that there was no Cover Affairs crossover NCIS:Los Angeles, so I decided to write one. I own none of the characters mentioned in the Prologue and Chapter One. There is some Russian in her but if you read the writing next to it in Chapter one it will give you the translation of Shoot first, ask questions later. There is no mention on NCIS:Los Angeles team members by name in Chapter One. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review this. Thanks, SeamenScotty.

* * *

Sometimes you can't keep secrets.

Prologue

'Annie, you and Auggie are going to Los Angeles to meet one of your informants, a Naval Officer. You will go there, collect the information and then get back here as soon as possible. You leave in four hours,' Joan told Annie as they stood in Joan's office. When Joan said Los Angeles Annie froze, automatically thinking back to the last time she was there, she had been fourteen, and someone had tried to kill her, but didn't get the chance to as he was shot in the forehead. After that she was told _Shoot first, ask questions later. _Annie looked at Joan, she knew she had to go but she was scared.

'Okay,' Annie conformed numbly. She was scared again. She didn't know what to do but to go to Los Angeles and get the information and get out of there before anything bad happened again. Annie waited a minute until everyone had filed out before turning to Joan.

'Joan, I'll do this but I want to go armed, I need to go armed in fact. Please,' Annie almost begged as she walked with Joan down to the tech department. Joan looked at Annie about to question why when she saw the fear set in Annie's eyes. Joan knew the only way Annie would feel save to go there and take along Auggie as well was to go armed, so she agreed.

Chapter One

As Annie stepped of the plane holding Auggie's arm, he heard her gasp. She tightened her grip on his arm slightly but he didn't mind, he was comforted by it. He was unsure of himself in LAX, he hated not being able to see, but he was still glad he had decided to go with Annie to Los Angeles.

'Annie, are you okay?' Auggie asked, as he looked in her direction, knowing that she was surprised or scared by something. They had just gotten off of the Red-Eye flight from Washington DC to Los Angeles, so that they could meet with one of Annie's informant's. Annie loosened her grip on his arm before replying, 'I'm fine. I'm just shocked at how many people are here,' she lied, slowly relaxing. Auggie knew she was lying but didn't pull her on it when he felt her relaxing, so instead he pulled his arm out of her hand and put it around her shoulders, while she moved her arm to the small of his back, and began guiding him through the airport and out on to the street. Once they were out on to the street, Annie let go of Auggie for a minute and hailed a taxi before taking hold of Auggie once again and guiding him into the taxi before getting in herself after him. She quickly glanced down at her watch and saw the time. They meet with the informant in an hour so she told the driver to take them to the pier at the beach. As the car drove off Annie told Auggie everything that was going on outside until they reached the pier. Once they arrived at the pier Annie jumped out and jogged round to Auggie's side, where she helped him get out and grabbed their two backs, Annie's a shoulder bag and Auggie's a rucksack. After paying the driver she handed Auggie his bag and took his hand, leading him onto the pier. They walked hand-in-hand down to the end of the pier.

'Hello, are you Annie Walker?' Annie heard a man's voice behind her question. She quickly spun on her heal and faced him. She saw a man, about six foot, maybe taller standing, facing her, he had dark eyes, and a slight beard. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting blue denim jeans and a dark blue shirt. He had slick black hair, sitting perfectly in what Annie could only describe as Military style yet she knew straight away that he wasn't Military or her informant. She quickly stepped in front of Auggie to make sure he didn't get hurt. She suddenly felt Auggie's hand on her back and his other arm on her shoulders, it was his way of tell her that he was there and not to worry about him. She quickly touched her knife at her side and turned to the man in front of her, to question who he was when four people appeared guns drawn. Three males and one female, Annie looked at them while she took Auggie's hand, she didn't know who they were or what was going to happen. She studied them all, and froze when she saw the lead agent or whatever he was looking at her and then shaking his head slightly, just enough for her to see but so that no-one else on his team saw. She stepped back, her mind whirling with many different emotions. She could see the same on the Agents' face too. She saw the Agent quickly raise his gun above Auggie's head, which made her spin around to see a gun trained on her, she quickly pulled her gun out of the small of her back, and trained it on the shooter. _Сначала стрелять, потом задавать вопросы. Shoot first, ask questions later. _

'Сначала стрелять, потом задавать вопросы,' she shouted to the Agent, as she replayed the last time they had meet through her head. She heard him reply yes in Russian a moment later, and then they both took a shot, hers missing the target but his hitting the target square in the forehead. Once she saw the target go down, she turned to face the agent before she sank to the floor, scared and shocked. She felt Auggie's hand let go of her shoulder and then she heard him pull out his cane and step back. She didn't look up, she couldn't, and she was scared and didn't know what to do. After a few minutes she felt a hand pulling her up, she knew who it was, it was the Agent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is the second chapter to my Covert Affairs/NCIS:LA story. This one is wrote from Callen's point of view. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Two

He froze when saw the gun trained on her, he still reacted though, but he should have reacted quicker. He knew he should have, all it would have taken was for the shooter to pull the trigger a second or two quicker and she would have been shot. He couldn't let her get shot, not again. Then he saw her pull a gun from the small of her back and shout out in Russian, and before he knew what he was doing he shouted a yes in Russian and they both fired, her shot missing but his hitting the target right in the centre of the forehead. As he fired he felt as if time had slowed down, and he started replaying the events of the past, her scream, him firing a gun for the first time, he remembered it all for the first time in years. Just like before, it was like a case of déjà vu, he watched the shooter fall down, before watching her turn to face him and then sinking down onto the floor and the man she was with stepping back and bringing out a white cane. He could see her replying the past just like he was but he was quicker to snap out of it, so after a couple of minutes he walked towards her and pulled her up. Once he had her standing he pulled her into a hug just needing to know that she was there, that she was alive. He had almost lost her the day he shot a gun for the first time and he certainly wasn't going to let it happen again. He could feel her tightening her grip on him, as if she was scared to let go. After holding her for a minute he could feel his team staring at them both. He knew the questions were going to start but right then all he wanted was to make sure she was alright, that she knew she was save and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her, not now… not ever. After holding her against him in a hug for about five minutes he pulled away from her and turned towards his team, his hands resting on her shoulders in front of him.

'Annie, meet my team. Sam Hanna, my best friend and partner. Kensi Blye, junior agent. Marty Deeks, LAPD Liaison Office. Doctor Nate Getz, team physiologist,' He said smiling when she spun round with a look of shock on her face as soon as he mentioned Kensi. He knew that everything was going to catch up and she was seriously going to break down so he pretended that everything was normal, so when she opened her mouth to say something but he clamped his hand over her mouth like she was a five year old about to scream. This was something they used to do… years ago.

'Everyone, this is CIA Agent Annie Walker and her handler August Anderson. Annie you do know it is strange saying Walker, right?' He continued to introduce them to each other. He began laughing when she tried to bite him to get him to let go. After a few minutes of struggling playfully he finally let go still laughing earning strange looks from his team. He watched as she stepped forward to shake hands with his team, and then he saw the red dot on her back, he stepped forward pushing her to the ground before he spun around, crouching down and lining up the target and pulling the trigger, both shots hit the target, one in the chest and one in the head, the target was dead before they hit the ground. Once he was sure the target was down he turned back to her. He slowly turned back to her, only to see her sitting on the ground, her face on her knee's, crying. He quickly moved towards her and pulled him against his chest once more. He knew she was replaying the past. He could feel his shirt begin to soak but he just held her close and ran a hand through her hair while whispering softly and soothingly to her, reassuring her that everything would be alright. It was rare that she would actually allow anyone to see her crying, and trusting someone enough to see her cry in front of them after only just meeting them was rare.

'Callen, how do you know Walker and is she alright?' his partner, Sam Hanna, questioned, concerned that something was wrong with the woman. He looked at his partner mouthing the words 'Tell you later' before turning his attention back to her. He could tell that she was scared and the only way to fix that was to get her out of the area where someone had just tried to kill her twice.

'Annie, come on we need to get out of here!' he said urgently while pulling her towards his car. Once he got her into his car he walked back to his team and Auggie. He could see the looks of confusion and concern that were heading his way. His eyes darted around the pier and then between his team. 'Guys take Auggie back to ops with you. Tell Hetty that me and Annie will be back soon,' he said before turning back towards his car. He lent against his car door for a minute before he go inside.

'I missed you so much. I should have came back home sooner,' she told him as she moved into his arms, tears running down his face as he saw how sorry she felt. He knew none of it was her fault as he kissed the top of her head, and hugged her as tightly as he could.

*Flashback*

_He looked up from where he was sitting next to her on the edge of the pier when he heard her scream in pain. He looked to the fourteen year old girl next to him, as she pressed her hand to her hip. He looked up from where they were sitting and saw a laser moving around in the sky and then landing on her chest. He pushed her to the ground as the gun fired hitting him in the left shoulder, but he still got up and saw the shooter running off towards the beach, then turning and heading back towards them. He stood up and stood over her protectively. As the shooter closed in, he could see the darkness in his eyes. The shooter walked right up to him and pointed the gun at his heart; he could feel the hatred coming off the shooter. Without thinking he started fighting with the shooter until he got the gun, then without a moment's hesitation he took the gun and shot the shooter dead, before falling to the ground and passing out, with his hand covering hers putting more pressure onto her wound._

*End of Flashback*

'How much of that day, when you were fourteen, do you remember?' he asked as he finally let go of her, after replaying what happened the last time they had been in Los Angeles together. He knew that he would have to face his team after what had happened at the pier.

'I remember it all. Every single thing that happened, getting shot, then you pushing me down and getting shot yourself. You standing over me protectively¸ and then you fighting him until you go the gun and shot him yourself, and then you passing out on top of me. The people who had been there phoned the police and then I remember waking up in the hospital and you know the rest. I know you want to tell your team and I'm ready for that,' she said as she moved into her seat completely and putting her seat belt on. As she hit him in the arm to get him to move, she began to laugh at him pretending to be hurt. It was just like it used to be, when everything had been right, before all the bad happened, before she left for Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As they walked back into the bullpen, he threw her a set of keys, while everyone was watching them. She looked at the number wrote on the keys and then looked up at him in disbelief.

'домой…' she whispered while looking at him like a six year old who had just been giving the best birthday present ever. He stepped forward and gave her a hug before he lent down to her ear.

'Yes, home,' he whispered in reply before straightening up and walking over to his desk, smiling a true smile for the first time in a really long time. For him everything was perfect, live had threw him a good turn for a change. She stood in the middle of the hall way just staring at the keys in her hand until she heard someone shouting, normally she wouldn't have looked but the name made her look up.

'Yo Callen. You may want to see this. It's about the CIA agent,' a man wearing khaki board shorts and a very loud Hawaiian shirt shouted down. She looked from the man on the top floor and then to the desk of the man who had been shouted on. She met his eyes and nodded at the same time as him.

'Whatever it is Eric, I don't need to see it. So just leave it Eric,' he shouted in reply already knowing that Eric would have ran a search on Annie, and found out things that weren't in his file, things that maybe even Hetty didn't know. He looked up at Eric, who was by now walking down the stairs.

'Callen you really need to see this,' Eric continued to insist, coming to a stop in front of his desk. Annie started to walk over to his desk, she already knew what was found, and she knew that the secrets that they had kept for years would be known, and everyone would know about what happened when she was younger. _Family first, secrets second,_ _Семья первого, второго секреты, Family first, secrets second. I have to keep my faith in that, for now and forever._

'G, Семья первого, второго секреты,' she said as she closed her eyes just wanting everything to be over, by saying that it was her way of telling him just to say what Eric had found out.

'Eric, I already know. Annie was adopted when she was fifteen by a family from Washington D.C, before that she was bounced around about thirty foster homes, from the age of a month old along with her older siblings, a six year old boy and a nine year old sister. I know that when she was adopted by the family she took their last name to become Anne Catherine Walker, but she goes by Annie. She was shot in the right hip on the pier when she was fourteen years old. I know that when six she got the nickname Cobra. I know she was called Anne Catherine Callen before she was adopted. I know that she is my younger sister!' he shouted out at the end. Annie took a deep breath of relief, everything was out in the open, but now came the quizzing from his team. She knew that they would ask about everything, things that neither she nor he had talked about since the shooting. It was then as the questions started rolling in that her phone began to play a familiar song, a song that he also had on his phone. The minute he heard it he closed his eyes begging that everything was alright and it was only a phone call to ask if the person on the other end of the phone could visit her.

'Hey… she did what!... No need… give us forty minutes and we'll get you… yeah you to.' She replied down the phone, her face going from happy to angry to shocked. After a minute she spun around to face him, her face saying everything. He felt his heart sink and then fill with anger; he looked around his teams puzzled faces as he stood up, his fist clenched. He looked at Annie and she nodded.

'I need a car!' she said looking around the team, when Deeks threw her a set of keys, but she threw them back and turned to Callen who had grabbed a set of keys out of his desk and threw them.

'Blue and white Fastback in the garage, take it. It's mine,' he shouted after her as she walked out of the bullpen. After watching her walk out towards the garage, he turned and headed towards the gym, where he knew he would stay until Annie got back, or Hetty came looking for him. He changed and started on the punch bag, he knew that today had been a hard day so far and it was only going to get harder, especially with his team asking questions. It was as he was punching hell out of the punch bag that he began to wonder why it had been Annie who was called instead of him, and that was when he realised that Annie had his phone as well as hers.

An hour and a half later Annie walked back into the bullpen and noticed that Callen wasn't there, which would mean that he was in Ops or the gym, and the gym was the better idea. So she turned around and walked in the direction of where Callen had told her the gym was, when she got there she saw him sitting on the bench redressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. 'Car,' she said as he looked at her before standing up. He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug before running, literally running, out of the gym and out to garage where his car was parked.

She laughed while walking into the bullpen, to find Sam and Kensi sitting at their desks working threw a file on her informant, the whole reason that she and Callen had seen each other again, the reason that she was back in Los Angeles. In some ways she was glad to be back, in others she was still scared, and she knew that the nightmares would start that night. She walked over and picked the file that was sitting on Callen's desk, and then she walked over to the couch at the other end of the bullpen to start to read over the file, trying to find anything that could be helpful to them. After about ten minutes she finally found something, a connection to why her informant was murder.

'I've got something. My informant he was withdrawing about forty grand a month even when he wasn't stateside. Is there anyone you can ask to trace the money?' she informed them while looking up from the file, and out towards the door. Just as she looks at the door she began to smile. Walking in the door was a smiling G Callen next to a shorter person with their hood up covering their hair and the top of their face. She looked at Callen, shrugged her shoulders and smiled before turning back to her file. Kensi, Sam and now Deeks continued to stare at Callen, and the new comer, causing Annie and Callen to glare at them. The new comer had their eyes towards the floor, and their hands hiding in the sleeves of their hooded jumper, everyone staring at them made her nervous and scared. She lifted her eyes enough to meet Annie's before walking over and sitting on the floor between the couch and the wall. With just a passing glance, Annie knew everything would be okay, but they had to find something for the new comer to do, something helpful, so she walked over to Deeks' desk and picked up a file, before going to Sam and Kensi's and doing the same thing, and giving two to the new comer and keeping one for herself.

Five hours later, and it was nine o'clock, which caused Hetty to come out of her office, when she noticed that everyone was still there working. She walked into the bullpen to see Callen and Annie, sitting drinking coffee, while Sam was reading over the same page he had been reading over for the past half hour, Kensi was continuingly hitting Deeks, who was hitting her in return. Auggie was up in Ops with Eric and Nell, while lying on the couch was a small figure, someone she didn't know.

'Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks, Miss Walker, and Mr Callen, head home and get some sleep. Also do any of you know who that figure lying on the couch is?' Hetty ordered, while Annie and Callen exchanged looks and began to laugh as Annie pulled out twenty bucks and handed it to Callen. He walked over to the couch and knelt down next to the sleep figure, and gently placed a hand on their shoulder and shook them, as soon as they sat up their hood fell down revealing a nine year old girl with icy blue eyes and blonde hair. He softly whispered into her ear, then she stood up and walked over to Annie.

'Hey Annie, where about are you and Auggie going staying tonight because I know that you won't have anyone to stay with?' he questioned as he head towards the door, his holdall slung over his shoulder, smirking slightly. He knew what he was doing, he was asking her if she wanted his spare room, something that he wouldn't normally offer anyone, but this was different… this was family. She just nodded in reply and walked towards Ops with the nine year old girl, who no-one on the team knew, she was going to get Auggie so they could leave, at least if the girl was leaving with her no-one could suspect anything. She stopped just outside Ops and told the girl to wait outside.

'Auggie, we're leaving, come on,' she said as she stepped inside Ops, she watched as he stood up from his chair and turned in the direction of her voice. She walked forward and took his arm, leading him out of Ops towards the stairs. She stopped at the top and waited for the nine year old to catch up, before they all walked down the stairs and out to Callen's car. When they got there Callen was leaning against the driver's door, and the girl took off running towards him, just as she collided with him and he pulled her into a hug, the rest of his team arrived in the garage. The team was shocked that Callen was so calm, and hadn't noticed them.

When they arrived back at Callen's it was quarter to ten, and the little girl was asleep in the back seat of Callen's car against Callen, as he had decided to let Annie drive back to his house. Annie and Auggie climbed out and started to walk up towards the house, while Callen climbed out and then lifted the nine year old out of the car, and carried her up to the house. Once they were in the house he took her upstairs and lay her down on the single bed that had once been his many years ago, the only difference now was the mattress. Once he had her sleeping and comfortable, he went down stairs to find Annie and Auggie sitting on his living room floor talking. He watched as Annie laid her head on Auggie's shoulder, and he realised then that he hadn't seen her that relaxed in a long time.

'Hey Annie, you and Auggie take the guest bedroom. Now go,' he said, or well, ordered them but he was sarcastic in the end. He offered her hand up, which she took before he turned and pulled Auggie to his feet. He watched as Annie led Auggie out of the room and towards the stairs, before stopping.

'Hey G, is it still Alina's room?' she questioned while remembering how she and Alina had talked G into marking her and Alina's name into the inside of the doors of their cupboards just like his. He nodded and bided them a good night before walking into the living room and picking up his holdall, deciding it was time to turn in for the night, even although he knew that he wouldn't sleep at all.

* * *

Hey this chapter has taken me a while to write, meaning that I have rewrote it about five times now, just trying to get it perfect, and even although it isn't it is as perfect as I can get it. I hope you enjoy this, and if any of you's have any idea who the new character is, let me know.

SeamenScotty .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He sat in the corner of what was normally his bedroom watching the nine year old sleeping girl, wondering how someone could put her on a plane on her own all the way from Washington D.C.

'Wondering why she did what she did?' a voice questioned from the door way, he looked over to see Annie standing there watching the little girl sleep. He sighed silently and went back to watching the little girl, he didn't know how to answer, he wondered why someone would leave with their daughter and only allow them to see their father once a year, and then all of a sudden they put them on a plane and send them all the way to LA, it confused him, but he wasn't going to try and work it out, he knew there would be no point and that he would only become more confused and annoyed.

'Yeah, something like that. Did you know that this is the first time since I was shot that I have seen her? I spoke to her on the phone at Christmas time every year, but every time I would ask her mother if I could see her, or if she could come down here, her mother would come up with some excuse. The worst thing is the day after I got shot, she ended up in the hospital and I couldn't be there, I found out three weeks later, the day I woke up. Once I was out of the ICU, I managed to get a computer, and with a bit of searching I found out why she was in the hospital, she had been badly beaten and abused. Tomorrow when she wakes up look at her back, I saw it when I was changing her out of her clothes, and I've seen some bad things before but that was the worse. I can't believe that she let that happen,' he admitted, silently cursing. He had been about to say something to Annie when the little girl let out a scream and began to cry. He quickly made his way over to the bed and sat down on it next to her, silently pulling her into his embrace. He slowly rocked her back and forward, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Annie stood there watching him for a few minutes before she walked out of the room leaving them both.

The next morning Annie came through to wake them both up, to find Callen fully awake with the little girl still holding onto him, like a live line. She smiled as she watched Callen slowly twist the little girl's hair in a comforting matter; she walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it at Callen's feet.

'How long has she been asleep for?' she asked as she looked at them. As she saw Callen move and realised he had been like that all night she moved towards Callen and picked up the sleeping girl.

'About three hours. So if you want to get her changed, we'll just let her sleep for as long as possible. I'm gonna hit the shower is that cool?' he answer her as he jumped off the bed and moved towards the bedroom door, he looked over his shoulder to see her nod before he walked out of his room and into the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later he walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find Auggie, Annie and the little girl all drinking juice. He stood at the door for a couple of minutes smiling a genuine smile for the first time in a long time as he watched two of the people he cared most for in the world sitting chatting, even if the little girl was being slightly quiet. He waited until they had finished their juice before he walked into the kitchen and picked up a banana to eat, as he grabbed his keys.

'Come on, if we want to get in before everyone else we have to leave now. Also Annie, I'm driving today,' he said as he pulled the little girl to her feet, and embraced her in a tight hug for a minute.

'Come on then,' Annie shouted from another room, she must have walked past while he was hugging the little girl. He released the little girl but she didn't let go of him, and it was then that he realised just how scarred she was, and that she probably won't trust any of his team apart from himself and Annie. He walked down the hall to the front door where Annie was standing, holding three bags, her own shoulder bag, his holdall and another shoulder bag, the one that the girl had yesterday when she arrived. Annie hand him his holdall, and the nine year old her shoulder bag, before opening the front door, and walking down to his car, leading Auggie by the arm. Callen and the girl followed them and got in the car as well but this time Callen was driving, Auggie was sitting shotgun and Annie and the girl were in the backseat of the car.

They arrived at Ops forty minutes later and without Callen breaking any driving laws. When they walked inside no-one was there which was lucky because it would be just their luck to get caught walking in, and questioned about who the little girl was, that conversation was one that Callen definitely didn't want to have with his team, especially when they were in the middle of a joint case with the CIA, so Callen sent the still tired girl to go and sleep on the couch while him, Annie and Auggie went over case files trying to figure out motives and possible suspects for the murder. About an hour later Deeks walked in with Sam and Kensi, and being his usual loud mouth self he pretty much shouted from the opening to the bullpen, making the girl sleeping on the couch jump up, and let out a scream. Feeling bad for what he had done Deeks made his way over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch in fear, and duck away, before running over to Annie, Callen and Auggie to hide. She automatically clung onto Annie as she was the closest but as soon as she spotted Callen she let go of Annie and clung to him instead. He just embraced her in a hug before turning her to face his team. He kept his hands on her shoulders as Deeks came closer to them.

'Cass, this is my team. The girl is Kensi, the blonde haired immature drug dealer like person is Deeks, and lastly there's Sam, don't worry though he's not as scary as he looks. Do you want to tell them who you are?' he suggested after introducing them all, even although she already knew who Kensi was, but she just hadn't meet her before. As he introduced them Deeks and Sam took as step forward causing her to flinch again, and it was then that he realised just how bad it must've been.

'I'm Cassidy,' she said quietly, as she snuck around the back of Callen, away from Deeks and Sam.

'What's your full name?' Sam asked out of interest, as he watched the way she interacted with Callen and Annie, so yet again he felt as if his partner was keeping secrets from him. Callen looked from Cassidy to Annie with a pleading look in his eyes, but a poker face on, and it was then that Cassidy took a step forward, not a big one, but a step to prove that she wasn't scared.

'I'm Jessica-Cassidy but I get called Cassidy. I don't tell anyone my last name,' she stated, causing Annie, Auggie and Callen to smile, and laugh, even although it was only four people apart from Cassidy that knew what they were laughing at. Callen decided that this conversation was heading towards awkward questions for everyone in the room, so he pulled the Senior Agent in Charge card.

'Come on. We've got a dead Naval Officer, so get to work!' he ordered, while passing a file to Kensi, Deeks, and Sam. Annie and Auggie looked up from where they had been reading only to see, or in Auggie's case hear, Cassidy smirking as she sat down on the floor behind Callen's desk. After about an hour Callen looked down at the side of his desk and saw Cassidy almost falling asleep against it.

'Cassidy, go and get some sleep, we're not leaving right now and if we do Auggie will still be here but we'll tell you first. I promise you Cass and I've never broke that promise yet,' he said softly as he put the file he was reading down on his desk. He quickly stood up and pulled Cassidy up to her feet, she gripped his hand tightly as she walked over to the couch. He sat down on the edge of the couch so that Cassidy would sleep for a while; Cassidy lay down on the couch and cuddled into the side of Callen before falling asleep. After waiting for twenty minutes Callen moved and walked upstairs to Ops with the rest of his team, and Auggie. Once he got up to ops he knew the questions were going to start but he also knew that now wasn't the time, so he went straight to work mode.

'What have we got?' he questioned as he stood at the side of the large table next to Annie and Sam, watching the big screen. He watched as Eric pulled photos of drivers licences and other ID's up. As he and Annie watched one of the unknown suspects come up on the board the both let out a groan.

'You don't think…' Callen started before facing Annie, who started nodding.

'I mean she wouldn't, would she? I didn't think she was that twisted…' Annie continued from what Callen started.

'You saw the scars. I think she gonna try it…' he finished for Annie, leaving his whole team confused.

'Where is she likely to be hiding?' Annie finally asked after staring at the picture for a few minutes.

'How am I supposed to know?' he snapped back at her, she knew he didn't mean it, he was just angry and worried. He gave one last look before he turned towards the door to ops. When he got there he turned back to Annie, 'Annie, search for Cassidy's birth certificate and tell me what you find, but don't tell anyone else. Eric run a search for Ashlyn Cazare. That's the girl in the photo,' and with that he turned and walked back down the stairs to where Cassidy was sleeping, he watched her for a few minutes before waking her up. He gently rubbed her shoulder until she stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck, just as Cassidy let go of him Hetty walked into the bullpen.

'Cass, I want you to meet Hetty, my boss. Cass, why don't you do your homework while I go and talk to Annie and Auggie?' he introduced as he jumped up to his feet. He waited a minute until Cassidy nodded before he grabbed her shoulder bag, and handed it back over to her.

Three hours later he and Annie walked downstairs for tea and to find out how Cassidy was doing with her homework, only to find her hiding in the corner while Nate was trying to get closer to her.

'Hey, Nate do her a favour and back away, because she's not gonna trust you being that close to her. Now Cass, he's gonna back away, and he's not gonna hurt you. I promise,' he said softly as he slowly stepped towards her, realising that she only trusted three people there, himself, Annie and Auggie. Nate watched with interest as Callen slowly talked and calmed Cassidy down once again, Nate was amazed that Callen could be so calm and gentle. Once Cassidy was calm again she walked over to her bag and picked up her school jotter to show him her homework. She walked back over to him and Annie slowly sliding by Nate, and gave it to him. He opened her Jotter and began to read.

_My Live_

_My name is Jessica-Cassidy Callen, but I go by Cassidy. I am nine years old and I am from London, England but I have grew up in __Washington__ D.C and Los Angeles, as my mum is from America, and my dad is from Romania. I stay with my mum in Washington while my dad stay in LA. I get to see my Aunt weekly and my Godfather Leroy Jethro Gibbs who is a Marine as there is no such thing as an ex-marine, Gibbs is currently a NCIS Special Agent, with his own team._

_I used to see my dad once a year in Los Angeles but I haven't seen him in almost three years, after he got shot five times in the chest, which almost killed him but luckily he lived, as I am sitting at his work writing this homework piece. My dad's name is Callen, just Callen, he grew up in the system, and never got told his first name, all he got told was G._

_My Aunts are called Anne Catherine Walker, but she gets called Annie, my other Aunt was called Amy but she died when she was twelve after drowning in a river._

_Both Annie and Amy were my dad's siblings, Annie is younger by six years, and Amy was older than my dad by three years, leaving my dad in the middle. He kept in touch with Annie as they were in several of the same foster homes, but Amy, Annie and my dad were never in the same foster home together at the same time, but the all stayed with one person the same, a man from Poland. Who taught my dad and Annie Polish, but I am not sure about Amy. _

_That's all there is about my live, so goodbye,_

_Jessica-Cassidy Callen._

When he finished reading it, he handed it to Annie before looking at Cassidy, she was still shaking slightly but he was wondering why she hadn't really mentioned her mother in her homework but she had mentioned him and Annie, along with Gibbs, and even Amy. He waited while Annie read it.

'Cassidy, why didn't you mention your mother?' he finally asked with a hint of hatred in his voice as he said Mother. He knew Annie was thinking the same thing as he was and he wanted to ask more but he wasn't going to do it while Nate was there.

* * *

So now you know who Cassidy is, what do you think? Also who is Ashlyn Cazare? Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey just a quick heads up, for the next two chapters the Washington D.C team is mentioned and play a part in the chapters and more about Callen's past is admitted.

* * *

Chapter Five

'Yo. We've found Cazare!' Eric shouted just as Callen's phone rang, causing everyone to turn to face him, he answered it quickly and put it onto speaker phone, knowing that Annie and Auggie would want to hear what was going on and he didn't care if his team found out about whatever it was.

'G, its Gibbs,' came frantically from the other end of the phone; it was Special Agent L. Jethro Gibbs.

'What is it Jethro?' Annie answered as Callen started pacing around the bullpen just hoping that Cassidy didn't appear back with Auggie just yet as both him and Annie knew it was likely to be something to do with Ashlyn Cazare, and that was someone they didn't want to hear about again.

'Hey Annie. I thought you and G would want to know that Ashlyn's on her way to LA, and that Cassidy's not been to school in three days. Also G, I don't know where she is. I did try and keep tracks on her but she just dropped off the radar. Just be prepared for Ashlyn's arrival and I'll worry about Cassidy, as Ashlyn's on her way to kill you both. Annie slap G for me right now. G, you really know how to pick them, come on the first two times you broke Rule Twelve you really screwed up,' Gibbs basically ranted on the other end of the phone. While Annie did as she was told by slapping Callen on the arm, which luckily got him to stop pacing around the room just long enough for everyone apart from Deeks to catch onto what Rule Twelve was. Everyone looked at Callen in shock, even Deeks but that may have been because Gibbs had just told them all the Callen was going to die.

'Jethro, I know were Cassidy is. She's in LA but I think that Operation Miracle is a go, if we get permission from Vance. Also why does Annie get to slap me, isn't it enough of a slap what you said before that. Seriously, if you even say the words you're thinking, old man, I'll set you boat on fire using your own bourbon,' Callen replied in an almost joking manner but by mentioning Operation Miracle, Annie knew that he was freaking out. Annie started pacing around the room while Gibbs could be heard shuffling around on the other end of the phone before suddenly speaking up.

'G, Annie, Operation Miracle's a go. Vance approved it an hour ago, and said we could put it in action as soon as we found Cassidy. Give us five hours and we'll be in LA, so getting working on those cover ID's. You'll need eight, and that'll leave four field agents on the ground. We cool?' Gibbs finally decided before hanging up the phone after saying goodbye to Callen and Annie, as Annie quickly slid to a stop in front of a computer, and writing down a list of names.

'Right so, me, G, Jethro, Auggie, Cass, Zee, Tobias and you know who,' she read off the paper as Auggie and Cassidy walked into the room carrying what looked like a letter in a box. Cassidy open the letter, looked at Annie and Callen who both nodded before she began to read it out to the room.

'"Dear CIA Agent Callen or should I say NCIS Office of Special Projects Special Agent in Charge G Callen, this is just a letter to let you know I am coming, and when I do I am going to take the three most important things from you, the three things you love the most, just to prove you wrong. I will start with your sister, your little sister who really shouldn't hook up with Mossad operatives, then I'll go after the only woman who's had your heart for four years, since the day you both meet, and finally I'll go after the one who you hold closest to your own heart, the one who is a secret, the one who you've not seen since you were shot, the one you call дочь, and finally I will kill all three of them, and if that still hasn't destroyed you, I'll go after the one who is like a mother, the one who has been watching you since you were five, then I'll go after the one you call a brother, your best friend, the one who has the rule that you broke, and finally I'll go after the one who your sister holds closest to her heart, her handler, best friend and boyfriend. We'll meet soon, and I will kill you, Special Agent in Charge G Callen. Goodbye for now, Ashlyn Cazare." There's no more. What actually happened?' Cassidy finished fear evident in her eyes as she walked away from Auggie and across the bullpen to where Annie and Callen was, she clung onto Callen, clearly shaken by what she had read.

'Right, everyone go home and get some sleep, this is gonna be a long night,' Callen ordered as he slowly unattached Cassidy from himself, knowing that she was scared and she had every right to be, he was scared as well, and more scared than he was willing to admit.

An hour later Annie walked into the living room were Callen was sitting after leaving Cassidy with Auggie in the kitchen. She needed to make sure that Callen was alright, and that they were going to get Ashlyn before she got Cassidy, herself, or any of his team, and most defiantly the ones that she and Callen held closest to their hearts. She knew that Ashlyn was out for revenge on Callen.

'Maybe it's time you tell Cassidy, before Ashlyn tries to kill you and Cassidy finds out about Lillian. I think it's only fair that Cass finds out the truth from you rather than Ashlyn. If you want I'll sit there with you both while you tell her. I was there, and I remember just how much she meant to you,' she said sitting down on the floor next to him, remembering everything that Cassidy had said about Ashlyn and how she had just wanted to be with Callen. She waited a few minutes until Callen agreed before she went and retrieved Cassidy from the kitchen and took her back through to the living room. As soon as Cassidy walked into the room she looked at the photo on the mantel piece, it was of her and Callen when she was about four years old. Cassidy turned her gaze away from it and walked over to where Callen was sitting. She sat down next to him, as he turned to speak.

'Cassidy, know how you stay with Ashlyn, well she isn't your real… she is your aunt instead. You mum died when you were just over a year old, and because Ashlyn blamed me, she somehow managed to talk the courts into letting her have custody of you, but I never stopped loving you and I never will, because you are my daughter. Your mum her name was Lillian, but she would go by Lily just like how you go by Cassidy. I am so sorry that you didn't find this out before, Ashlyn was meant to tell you,' he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

They sat like that for a while before Callen decided it was time that they all packed, he and Cassidy walked into his room and started to pack up his clothes when Callen realised that Cassidy didn't have any clothes. He sighed realising that he only had two options both of which he would rather avoid but he had to pick, option one, call Sam and ask for help seeing as he had a daughter, or option two, call Kensi and ask her and Annie to take Cassidy to get some clothes, and as he thought about it option two won, so he pulled out his phone and text both Annie and Kensi asking them if they would help with Cassidy. Instantly Annie shouted down the hall that of course she would help and then two minutes later Kensi replied to the text and said she would be over in fifteen minutes. So with that done he turned back to Cassidy and started to help her pack his clothes. They had just finished when Kensi arrived, at the house and walked straight in. Callen heard a knock on the frame of his door as he zipped up his holdall, and then he turned to see Kensi, and Annie standing at his bedroom door.

'Let me guess, no clothes and no idea what to do?' Kensi guessed as she kneeled down so that she wasn't intimidating Cassidy. Cassidy instantly recognised her voice and stepped forward to give her a hug, once she had done that Callen handed over a set of keys and pulled Annie away from them.

'Annie, before you argue take this, I had been going to send it to Cassidy this Christmas and make sure that you watch your backs,' he said pressing a knife and some money into her hand before pushing her back toward the door were Cassidy and Kensi were waiting for them.

'You have four hours, so meet us back at Ops, and Kensi remember to bring your stuff and watch your back,' he order them, slightly on edge after reading the letter from Ashlyn and telling Cassidy the truth about Ashlyn and Lillian. He had a feeling that something was going to go wrong on this feeling, you could call it a gut feeling, and he knew that Annie, along with Cassidy and Kensi felt the same way as he did. He watched them leave, and take the car that he had bought under an alias.

Three hours later he arrived at the airport realising that the plane from Washington had just landed, so he would have to wait on Gibbs' team collecting the baggage so he stood over by the main desk with his eyes on the exit just in case Ashlyn was there, not that he blamed her for wanting Revenge but it had been eight years. He watched as Gibbs' team walked towards him from the baggage claim, and he could name them all, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Special Agent Ziva David, and finally FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell. It looked like the whole cavalry had arrived to save the day once again, and if you added his team, Annie and Auggie to the mix, Ashlyn didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell of getting anyone.

'Jethro, it looks like you've brought the whole cavalry with you,' he stated as he handed Gibbs a cup of coffee, knowing that Gibbs wouldn't have had coffee in the last five hours. Gibbs just took the coffee and shrugged, before turning and heading out toward the car. As they walked out Fornell noticed that Callen had the keys and he automatically gulped and turned to Ziva, Tony and McGee.

'Let's hope it's not a Mercedes he's got, because if it is I'm walking. There is no way you are getting me in a Mercedes with him driving,' Fornell told them as he came to a stop just outside the airport and sighed to see that it was a Mercedes that Callen had. Callen smirked and tossed his keys to Ziva, knowing that both McGee and Tony found Ziva's driving scary; before he got in the car follow shortly by Gibbs' team, but no Gibbs. Callen pulled out his phone and dialled the well-known number.

'Gibbs, where in the hell are you?' Callen questioned once Gibbs answered, the worry was clear in his voice. He knew that Gibbs was good but he was still at risk, everyone was, even himself.

'Sitting Ops with Agent Blye, Annie and Cass, they were driving by and saw me. So you may want to just leave, and why did you teach Annie to drive?' He answered, joking slightly at the end, before hanging up the phone.

He and Gibbs' team along with Fornell arrived at Ops an hour later, after getting stuck in traffic, after Fornell took the keys of both him and Ziva, before insisting to drive. He walked in to see that Cassidy had new clothes and that they had picked up Auggie at some point while he had been out. He looked around the room and automatically knew what he had to do; he had to change the Operation.

'Change of plans. Annie, Auggie, Gibbs, Kensi, Cass, Ops now. Eric get Vance online. Fornell, David, DiNozzo, McGee, Sam and Deeks go over all the files to see if you missed anything. Nate, help out were you can,' he order as he walked towards the stairs, he walked into Ops and waited while Eric got the video chat with Director Vance up, before the others that he requested arrive, and Eric left. By then Vance was on the screen, and he knew that it was make it or break it time, and that he would have to choice between his job or his family, and live, and surprising he didn't care anymore as he had his family back once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They stood in Ops after being on Chat with Director Vance for about two hours, deciding on who was staying and who was going back to Washington D.C, Callen, Annie and Gibbs were talking in Russian, while Sam, Deeks, McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva were discussing what they thought Operation Miracle was. The only ones not doing anything was Cassidy, Auggie and Fornell, but they were technically on lookout for anyone who wasn't on the team, and Cassidy was wondering why you would put someone who was blind on lookout duty. Suddenly Hetty appeared causing Fornell to jump in shock.

'Right, Cass, Auggie, Annie, Kensi and me will go under cover. Fornell, you'll use your team, and Deeks in Washington to trace Ashlyn, and if you need to call Joan. Ziva, DiNozzo, McGee and Sam, will work here following up any other case with connection to Ashlyn and you will also close up this current case. Gibbs, you know exactly what to do,' Callen ordered as Hetty walked into the office. Each person on the team walked to the people in charge of each new team, while Cassidy walked back over to Annie, Auggie and Callen along with Kensi. Gibbs looked at Callen and nodded before turning towards the door and leaving, but he only got as far as the outside corridor before Cassidy ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly for a moment before pulling away and walking back to Ops were everyone was waiting.

'Mr Callen, why is Miss Blye going with you, Miss Walker, Mr Anderson, and Miss Cassidy?' Hetty questioned as she stepped completely into the room, starring Callen down with a look that would make the most hardened criminals shake with fear, but Callen stood his ground against her, starring her down as well. Annie, Auggie, Kensi and Cassidy looked at each other with slightly worried looks.

'Hetty that doesn't matter right now, so please just leave it. We have to catch Ashlyn before she tries to get her revenge, because she will kill anyone just to get to me. Now let's go,' Callen said, his voice full of anger when he mentioned Ashlyn, causing most of the room to turn and stare at him in shock.

'Hetty, I lost Lily and you know what happened then. I'm not losing anyone else, and I won't let Ashlyn take her anger about what happened to Lily out on me. I lost more than her that day, and I will not let her make me feel guilty. Hetty you can bench me and take me off this case but it won't help or work, I am going to finish this case and I am going to take Ashlyn down if I have to. You know that Hetty. You read the file on Lily, you know what happened, and you know the secret,' he finished telling them all, his voice breaking every time he said Lily's name, and then mentioning the secret.

'Very well Mr Callen but do not let what happened to Miss Lillian send you back down that path again. I know what happened to you once Miss Cazare took Miss Cassidy, and Miss Lillian died. Please be careful Mr Callen,' Hetty informed him, telling him that she knew the truth about everything. He just nodded a thank you while tears slowly appeared in his eyes, Hetty and Annie saw them and instantly exchanged glances, before Annie walked up to him, and pulled him into a hug.

'This isn't about Lily is it? It's about Lily-Rose,' Annie stated softly, knowing that if it was about Lily-Rose there would be a lot of explaining to do. She knew who killed Lily and she knew what happened to Callen after that, so she would do whatever she could to stop Callen going back to where he had been before and she knew that Hetty would do the same as well.

'Yes, it's about Lily, and Lily-Rose. Just do me a favour and don't let me near that stuff again, because Hetty I don't know if I can come back from that again. I don't even remember any of those three months,' he said as held his younger sister tight while he felt his past come back to haunt him, and he knew that this was difficult on Cassidy as well. He could feel his eyes fill with tears just at the mention of Lily-Rose and what happened. He knew he didn't want to be the same way he had been before, and that was why he didn't drink more than two beers. He slowly let go of Annie and took a step back to face his team, with looks of concern on everyone's face. He looked at Eric who was running a search to attach either Lily or Lily-Rose to Ashlyn Cazare, he knew they would all find out so he spoke up, deciding it was better to say it than to hear it from someone else.

'Eric, don't bother running the search. Lillian Cazare, is Ashlyn's twin sister. Lily-Rose is Ashlyn's niece and Cassidy's younger sister, but both Lily and Lily-Rose died before Lily-Rose was born. Lily was killed outside her house by a bullet to the chest eight years ago, and she died in her fiancés arms, but there is no name for the fiancé on record. Lily was twenty weeks pregnant when she was killed and it will be eight years in three days since Lily and Lily-Rose died. The case was never closed, and the murderer was never found. Lily was a detective with the Los Angeles Police department at the time after transferring on a year before hand from Baltimore Police Department,' he said while he slowly headed toward the door. Cassidy slowly backed toward Annie and Kensi who were standing behind her, she had just found out that she had had a sister, as she stepped back she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, as she looked up she noticed they were Kensi's, she didn't back away like she would have if it had have been anyone else on Callen's team. Callen turned around and saw the tears in her eyes, and he knew right there and then that he should have told her about Lily-Rose.

'Cass, I'm sorry. I should've told you about Lily-Rose. You shouldn't have had to find out like this. I am so sorry, my дочь,' he said as he took a step towards her this time, he knew that his team was watching but he didn't care, they would find out anyway.

'C'mon we have to go. I want to get there before Ashlyn finds us. Watch your back Hetty,' he said as he took a hold of Cassidy, and began to walk out of Ops once again, but this time followed by Annie, Auggie and Kensi, all of them knowing that they weren't going to be back any time soon, Hetty knowing the same thing as they left.

'Callen, Annie, Auggie, Kensi, Cassidy, watch your own backs and come back in one piece. Remember Callen what I said I would do the last time,' she called after them as they walked into the corridor, and then towards the bullpen. They stopped at their desks to pick up their bags when the rest of the team came back down. Sam walked over to Callen and gave him a brotherly hug, before turning to Kensi and giving her a hug as well; Sam shook hands with Annie, and gave Auggie a pat on the shoulder before giving him a brotherly hug like he did with Callen.

'G, watch your back. Kensi, Annie, Cassidy, please keep him outta trouble because I don't want to have to break in a new partner. Auggie don't go all Mr Hero again and I owe you thanks,' He said before stepping back and allowing Deeks to step forward. Deeks gave Kensi a tight hug, before shaking hands with everyone else and telling them to what their backs. Once that was done Callen, and Annie picked up the bags from Callen's desk before turning and heading towards the door. When they all got to the door Callen and Kensi turned around, giving one last look over the place before nodding goodbye to everyone and turning to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A day and a half, that's how long it had been since he had left his family, or at least the family who had adopted him, taught him to trust again, and just what it was like to have a family again. He felt guilty but he knew that he was keeping the people who mattered most to him safe from Ashlyn. They were driving towards Washington before they left until Ashlyn was taken down, they would become fly agents, working with whatever team needed them, but first a meeting with Director Leon Vance to discuss what was going to happen. They were about 800 miles outside of Washington when Annie told him to pull over seeing has he had been driving for the last 800 miles after he had took over driving from Kensi, who had drove for about 400 miles before they stopped for the night. As they pulled over so that Annie could start driving Kensi woke up, and climbed out along with Callen, he looked around all he could see was a whole load of woods. As he and Kensi both walked around to the back of the SUV Annie and Auggie climbed out leaving Cassidy sleeping in the back seat. When they went to climb in the back he picked up Cassidy until they were both in before he slid into the middle seat, putting Cassidy behind the driver's seat while resting her head on his shoulder, and Kensi climbing in behind the passenger. As they drove, Kensi began to fall asleep again, and by the time they had drove to the place they were going to stay she was sleeping with her head lying in Callen's lap. He gently shook Kensi's shoulders to wake her up, after a few tries it worked and she moved her head off his lap, and sat up, blinking to try and focus as it was now dark.

'Where are we?' She questioned groggily as she opened the back door to the SUV to climb out. Once she had slipped out of the car Callen followed and picked Cassidy up and carried her up to the safe house, following Kensi, Annie and Auggie. As they walked into the safe house, Callen spotted a note on the wall, he knew it would be from Hetty so he just left it and carried Cassidy up the stairs of the safe house, and found a bed for her to sleep in, once he had her sleeping calmly he turned and went to join the others. He found them in the kitchen, but before he entered he picked up the note, and read it

- Mr Callen, Director Vance doesn't want you in DC for at least a week so please just stay at this safe house unless you are found. Good luck and watch your back, Hetty.

He stood at the door watching as Annie, Auggie and Kensi laid out all their weapons trying to decide just how safe they were, but none of them could answer, five guns, six knifes and three pair of hand cuffs, unless Hetty had left them extra weapons, and ammo, they could be easily put numbered.

'There's extra weapons under the forth stair,' he finally told them, causing all eyes to settle on him, or at least in his direction. He walked into the kitchen smirking, as he saw the looks of confusion being sent his way, he didn't say anything but walked to the fridge and opened it instead.

'G, before you go searching for something Hetty left a note. It says, Miss Blye, Miss Walker, and Mr Anderson, please can you insure that Mr Callen does not get more that two bottles of the alcohol, and if he does, please tell him that I will carry out my threat, Hetty. What did you do?' Kensi told him, as he pulled out four bottles of beer, he sat them down in front of everyone before replacing the forth one in the fridge again, and going to look through the cupboards. As he was searching he found what he was looking for, bananas and lollypops, he pulled out a banana and went back to the kitchen table were everyone was sitting. Annie watched him as he sat down, she noticed that he was slightly pale, and then as he was sitting at the table she noticed that her eyes were out of focus and slightly glazy, it wasn't the first time she had seen him like this, and she was slightly scared. She watched him as his hands began to shake and his breathing became slightly shallower.

'G, when?' she asked out of concern, her eyes focusing on his, which were darting all over the place.

'Five… weeks,' he said in barely more than a whisper, speaking once again in Russian. This caused Kensi to face him, slightly scared, but more concerned. Annie stood up as soon as he answered, and walked over to him, she softly placed a hand on his shoulder, and knew that it was just to reassure him but mostly to reassure her, she felt him shaking, and it was then that she jumped into action.

'Kensi, can you get some cool water? G, where did you put it?' she asked keeping her voice calm, as she watched her brother silently protest with himself. She stood up after she asked.

'Bag,' he whispered, as his breathing became shallower, she quickly turned and ran down the hall coming to a stop in front of his bag, she began to rake though it until she found the small box, she turned and ran back into the kitchen, sliding to a stop just in front of Callen. She bent down and opened the small box, pulling out a small needle, with what looked like medicine although anyone else in the room wouldn't know, but she was sure. She watched as Callen spotted the needle and tensed up, but she knew she couldn't back down, no matter what, so she pulled the small cover off the needle, and without warning she stabbed it into his arm, he closed his eyes as the medicine began to work its way through his body, and his vision began to focus again, but mostly the needle was why he closed his eyes, he disliked needles, in fact he hated needles, and hospitals and doctors.

'I'm sorry G. I'm finished now,' she said as she pulled the needle out again, and he finally opened his eyes again. He waited until Annie was standing and had moved away before he stood up, his breathing had evened out, and everything was almost back to normal, apart from the slight dizziness that he was feeling, but he was used to it, but he knew that Annie was going to worry about him.

'Thank you, but I hate you Little sister,' Callen told her in Russian as he gave her a quick hug, before staring down at the box lying on the table, knowing that Kensi was going to be asking questions about it later, unless he was but something short of an miracle extremely lucky.

'You're welcome, and I know, but you hate needles not me. You better tell them,' she replied in Russian, before picking up the box and walking out of the room to put it back in his bag. He knew it was time to tell them, tell them about what happened when he was younger, why he was scared of needles, doctors and hospitals, why if he could help it he wouldn't go, and mostly what that box was.

'Kensi, can I talk to you?' he asked nervously, as he held out his hand for her to take, for a minute she hesitated before she stood up and took his hand. He lead her through the house and up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, he let go of her hand and sat down on the edge of the bed, and waited for her to sit next to him. Once she was sat down, he took a deep breath, looking at the floor.

'I should've told you this a long time ago but I was scared you would treat me different but you just saw that so I can't hide it now. When I was thirteen I got pretty sick, but I hid it, until one day at school I passed out and they couldn't wake me up. About a day later I woke up in hospital, and then a few days after that I was diagnosed with leukaemia, but by the time I was diagnosed I was already pretty sick, and it was touch and go for quite some time. The leukaemia basically killed my immune system so since I was thirteen until the shooting I got jags to keep my immune system going, but since the shooting I have to take them every few weeks, hence why I hate needles, doctors and hospitals. I should have told you Kens,' he told her still not looking up from the floor, she turned around to face him, and pulled his face up so that he was looking at her, she could see the shame in his eyes, but she could also see the medicine working with him. She leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug.

'Thank you for telling me,' she said as she laid her head on his shoulder, and he laid his chin on her head, they held onto each other for a while until Annie knocked on the door and opened it wide enough to peer her head around. She smiled, seeing Callen looking so relaxed for the first time since before she had been shot. She was happy for him but he should've told her and Auggie but she would deal with him about that tomorrow, he should be allowed to enjoy his happiness.

That night Annie sat with Auggie in their room talking about anything, and that was when Annie admitted it, she told him about what happened to her when she was younger, the day at the pier, but most importantly the first foster home she remember.

_*Flashback*_

_She was six at the time, he was twelve, it was the first foster home she could remember being in, they both stayed with a couple, and their two children, a son and a daughter. The man, he was a drunk and the woman, she wasn't much better, she slept around, and their children weren't much better than either the man or the woman. She remembered the day that their son and daughter had been fighting and broke the couch, but they didn't admit to it, instead they said that she had done it. The man was drunk at the time, and swung for her, Callen, he fought off the man, but the man grabbed a knife, trying to slash her, but Callen jumped in front of her, causing him to get stabbed in the arm and in the thigh as the man came back for a second time. She watched as Callen fell to the floor, but he kept his eyes fixed on hers. He stayed that way, while he told her to phone 911, and told her what to say to the lady on the phone. That night, both she and Callen were taken away to another home, but they let her stay with Callen for the night, before she got sent to a girls orphanage while he got sent to an all-boys orphanage._

_*End of Flashback*_

She cuddled into Auggie's side, shaking slightly just thinking about what could've happened, and what had actually happened, to her and Callen. That was the first time Callen had taken a beaten for her, but it wasn't the last, each time she hadn't wanted him to but he insisted that it was his job.

'Auggie, I love you,' she whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Nightmares got him that night, as he slept. He had nightmares about his shooting, the first shooting, Cassidy dying, Annie getting shoot because of him, and of Kensi dying. He tossed and turned but he wasn't able to wake up, he was trapped and then he started to reply past scenes, like the first time he was stabbed when he fought to protect Annie. He must have started shouting out because the next thing he knew Kensi was gently shaking him. He swung out blindly, not knowing what was there, he heard the scream, but he continued to swing until he heard the scream again. He opened his eyes and saw that he had his hands around Kensi throat, he let go and started to back away. What was happening to him? Why was he doing this? Kensi had tears in her eyes, tears of what looked like fear as he backed away to the wall, afraid of hurting her again.

'Kensi, I'm so sorry,' he said softly as he slid down the wall at the opposite side of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After half an hour Kensi crossed the room, and slid down the wall next to him, she was scared but she wasn't about to run away. She sat next to him for a few minutes before rubbing a hand on his back, she could feel him tense and then relax at her touch, she could tell from the way he was acting that he felt guilty, that he hadn't meant what he had done; she knew that if he had realised he would've stopped. She watched him, scared that he would shut off from her, that he wouldn't talk to her anymore, that he would keep her at arm's length to keep her safe. She slowly moved slightly closer to him, and started to move her hand away, she moved closer until she had her head leaning on his shoulder, she could feel him tense up, but after a minute he relaxed once again.

'Callen. You okay?' she asked in barely a whisper. She felt him shrug his shoulders, causing her to look up at him. She could see the fear, the guilt, and the confusion in his eyes, as he began to reply.

'I don't know, Kens. I'm so sorry. I never meant it; I didn't even know I was doing it. That's not happened in almost two years,' he told her quietly, it was then that she caught onto what had happened, she had tried to wake him, but even as he stirred, he wasn't awake, he was still caught in his nightmares, he didn't know who she was, or where he was. He had started fighting it.

'Your shooting?' she questioned but she already knew the answer, it was normally his shooting; he would say that it wasn't but she knew it was, she still had nightmares about the shooting, and she knew that Sam did as well. He thought for a minute, maybe he should tell her, maybe it would be better or easier somehow. He slowly looked up at her properly, he could see the fear but the determination that had attached itself to her, and he knew it was his fault, he had caused the fear.

'Yeah, it was the shooting, but there were other things as well. Thinks that I haven't thought about in about twenty years. Like the first time I was stabbed, then the leukaemia. Then there was things that haven't happened yet, like you dying, or Cassidy dying,' he admitted as Kensi wrapped her arm around his shoulder, as battered and broken as he was, she still trusted him, and she wasn't about to lose him, not now and not ever. She looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes as he admitted his nightmares, and it was then that it dawned on her, Lillian or Lily had been engaged to Callen.

'It's okay, G,' she said softly as she stood up and offered him a hand up. He looked at it for a minute or two before accepting it. They slowly walked back across to the bed, and sat down next to each other, Callen's arm around Kensi shoulder.

'You were engaged to Lily weren't you?' she asked, she didn't really want to know that answer but she had to ask, she wanted to know if it were true. He looked at her shocked, as he sat back slightly.

'No I wasn't engaged to Lily. Lily was one of my best friends, I met her when I had been in hospital when I was thirteen, we kept in touch ever since. Then about ten years ago, me and Lily went undercover together as a couple. About three months into the mission, both me and Lily got held hostage, they wanted me and Lily to sleep together to prove we were a couple. We had to do it. When we finally got back from the mission, Lily found out that she was pregnant. We told her fiancé what happened luckily he was fine with it. Me and him were pretty good friends. He was like a brother, and Lily was like a sister. The day after Lily's funeral he got shipped out to Iraq, he never came back. Three weeks after that Ashlyn got custody of Cassidy, and I only ever got to see her once a year. The day Lily died, I lost my best friend, my sister, my brother, my god-daughter and my daughter. Thank you for listening,' he admitted for the first time in eight years. He wrapped his arm around Kensi tighter, slightly scared that she was going to walk away, instead she just laid her head on his chest. She knew that if it had have been anyone else she would have been stupid to go back to them, but Callen was different, he was there for her all the time, and he had suffered physically from some of her nightmares so she was just returning the favour. She could feel his heart beating against her head as he lay down on the bed pulling her down with him. They lay there in silence as he held her tight most likely scared of the nightmares, she felt safe as she lay there, and slowly fell asleep in his arms once again.

Both Callen and Kensi were woken up the next morning by Cassidy coming in to the room. Once they were both awake Callen looked over at Kensi, and felt guilt over him once again, as he saw the bruises on her cheek and neck from the night before. He felt bad because he knew what Jack had done to her and he had done the exact same thing. He watched Kensi lie there, her head lying on his shoulder, her arm lying across his chest, he knew that she was awake, just like how she knew he was awake, and watching her. He slowly ran a hand over her shoulder as she buried herself into his side.

'Kensi, I'm sorry about what happened last night, I shouldn't have hit you. I should've told you the truth about Cassidy and Lily before last night, and I shouldn't have left you to think that I was Lily's fiancé,' he whispered into her hair softly, causing her to sit up and look him straight in the eyes.

'You don't have to apologise. I understand, it took me seven years to admit to you about Jack, and even longer to admit what he did. G, you did nothing wrong,' she assured him, slightly shocked that he was apologising, as he stood up and gently ran his thumb across her bruised cheek.

Annie and Auggie were sitting down stairs in the living room of the safe house when Callen and Kensi walked into the room followed by Cassidy. It felt strange to her, she was about six hundred miles away from Washington DC, the place she called home. Auggie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but as soon as Callen walked into the room he removed his arm, scared that Callen would give him the "if you hurt my sister" talk. Callen smirked as he sat down against the wall opposite Annie, Auggie and Cassidy, while Kensi stood in the door way figuring out where to sit, in the end she crossed the room and sat down next to Callen, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Morning, you do know that I know about you two, right?' Callen greeted, causing Annie and Auggie to wince because they had been so stupid as to think that Callen hadn't known about them. Annie studied Kensi and Callen, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched Kensi move closer towards Callen. She could see the guilt in Callen's eyes, and then she spotted the bruise on Kensi's face.

'Morning G. You do know that I know about you and Kensi?' She countered his question, causing him to smile slightly at her, as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. She watched Kensi closely as Callen began rummaging around in the kitchen, she saw Kensi's eyes follow Callen's every movement, she could also see that Callen was watching Kensi out of the corner of his eye as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

They stayed at the safe house for another five days before deciding it was time to move on to DC. They left before it was even light, Cassidy had still be asleep so Callen had carried her down to the car, before going back inside and helping the others take the rest of their things out to the car as well. It was then that Callen noticed that something was slightly off; it was eerily quiet for the time of the morning it was, but that was when he noticed it, the lazar on the house, an RPG or missile.

'Let's go. RPG!' he shouted as he grabbed the last bags sitting at the door, before running out of the house after the others. The car was already running, it was an old pick-up truck, he jumped in the bed of the truck, while whoever was driving sped off just as the house exploded. As the car arrived in a small village, he began to suspect that it was Kensi driving as they hadn't slowed down for the past fifteen miles, and he was now getting thrown into the side of the bed.

After he had been thrown around in the bed of the pick-up for about half an hour they finally stopped and he was able to sit up. It took him a couple of minutes for everything to stop spinning before he could jump out of the bed and climb into the back seat.

'Ashlyn, I think,' Annie stated from the driver's seat, as she sped up driving away once again. He softly and quietly slipped his hand into Kensi's as he ran his free hand over his head, only to find blood on the side of his forehead. He looked down at his hand and began to swear under his breath.

'Annie, who taught you to drive?' He asked after wiping the blood off his hand, and checking the wound on the side of his forehead once again. He could tell that it would bleed for a while yet, but he knew he could get it to stop with a couple of butterfly clips, if he could find any of them.

'You and Jethro taught me to drive. Also here's a couple of clips,' Annie told him while hand him a couple over her shoulder, a slight smile on her face. As he went to take the butterfly clips Kensi took them and turned his face towards her, when she winced looking at his head. He could tell that it was bad when she winced because Kensi wasn't one to get grossed out by blood or injuries, she had had enough of them herself, but even though he wanted to know just how bad it was he stayed still while she quickly placed the butterfly clips in place causing him to groan in slight pain. Once she was done Kensi threw a quick glance over her shoulder to see Cassidy still sleep, she leaned forward knowing that Annie and Auggie weren't paying them any attention, she kissed his gently before pulling away again. They sat in silence until they arrived near Langley, and Annie pulled over to the side of the road before turning around to face Kensi, Callen and Cassidy sitting in the backseat.

'So, G, what exactly are you going to say to Joan?' she asked slightly nervous about Callen talking to her boss, about her and Auggie. She watched him think for a minute before turning to her with a completely serious expression on his face and answering her.

'I was thinking along the line of; hey Joan, it's Callen, I need to borrow my sister and her handler for the foreseeable future. Thanks. Is that cool?' she just smiled at his answer knowing that he wasn't going to tell her what he was going to say. She just shrugged and started the car again, before driving towards Langley, she knew that she and Auggie were going to get their asses hand to them on a plate from Joan when they arrived there, and she just hoped that Callen could get them out of trouble with Joan, and possibly Arthur as well. He just smiled gently and lent across Kensi to wake Cassidy up, as she slowly sat up, she noticed the blood on his head, and then that they were in Washington, where she had grew up, a place she used to call home, before Ashlyn put her on that plane on her own, in fact since that first time when she was six and ended up in the hospital.

'Washington, why?' she asked groggily in Russian, as she watched the cars that they were passing until they arrived at Langley. Annie was the first to climb out of the pick-up, she walked around the front and opened the door for Auggie, while Callen climbed out leaving the door open for Kensi, while he walked around the back of the pick-up and helped Cassidy open her battered back door.

'It's fine Cass, she's not here. Come on,' he said as he placed his arm on her shoulder as they walked towards the main doors of the office. They walked in, Annie and Auggie walking front of them, while Kensi, Callen and Cassidy followed behind them, they walked all the way through the office, Callen and Annie spotting a face all too familiar to them, followed by a look of recognition from Kensi – Tracy Keller, Callen's ex-wife, and the Buddy the dog thief. Callen froze for a moment before walking the rest of the way to Joan's office.

Callen and Kensi leaned against the wall in Joan's office waiting for her to arrive, while Annie, Auggie and Cassidy sat at Joan's desk. Callen kept throwing casual glances towards the door, when it opened, and Joan walked in, not noticing Callen or Kensi, just Annie, Auggie and the little girl, Cassidy, sitting at her desk. As she stood in front of Annie, a questioning and angry look on her face, Callen coughed causing everyone to face him as he pushed himself up off of the wall, and took a step forward towards Joan and the desk, smirking that infamous smirk of his.

'Joan, meet my brother G. Callen. G, meet my boss Joan, once again,' Annie introduced, even although it wasn't necessary as both Joan and Callen already knew each other. Joan stared at Callen shocked, she knew that Annie was adopted and had another sibling, but she had never thought it would be the legendary G. Callen, the agent who can become anyone, anywhere, for any reason and can talk his way out of anything, not to mention he's not afraid of taking a bullet either, that explained why Annie was so good, but it didn't explain why Annie never mentioned him, at all.

'Hey Joan, I kind of need to… uhm… borrow my sister and her handler. Someone threatened to go after my sister and the one who is closest to her to get back at me so we're going underground. You can call Henrietta Lange, and she can confirm all this, or Director Leon Vance. Please Joan,' Callen practically begged, he just wanted to keep those important to him save especially Kensi, Cassidy, Annie and even Auggie, no matter what. He waited while Joan thought for a minute or maybe two before she nodded causing him to sigh in relieve that at least he could keep them safe from Ashlyn.

They walked out of Joan's office an hour and a half after arriving, Annie, Callen and Kensi all spotting Tracy watching them, but they didn't care, they had gotten the go ahead to _borrow_ Annie and Auggie, so for now everything was going up for them. Suddenly as they were walking out someone pulled a gun out, it was a rouge agent, as they came in they spotted Cassidy, and thinking that she was easy prey they grabbed her, little did they know though that she was one of the best agent's daughter, and another of the best agent's niece. Cassidy screamed causing the rouge agent to put their hand over Cassidy's mouth, and as soon as they did it, Cassidy bit them, and then she booted her heel into the agent's shin, while Callen lunged for the gun before quickly unloading it, and catching the bullet as if it was a bounce ball. As Cassidy went to kick back again, the rouge agent fell forward while Cassidy was grabbed and pulled backwards, causing her to spin quickly, while Kensi and Annie closed in on Cassidy, and the one who grabbed her – Tracy Keller. Once Jai had a hold of the rouge Agent Tracy, much to everyone's shock, released Cassidy and pushed her towards Annie and Kensi. As soon as Cassidy was in arm's reach Annie pulled her into a hug, before pushing her behind herself, so that she couldn't get hurt, while the rouge psycho agent was dragged away.

'Cassidy?' Callen questioned as he turned to face her, it was then that he realised just how young she was, she was crying, and shaking but as soon as she saw him, she through her arms around him. After a minute, Cassidy let go of Callen, and turned to Kensi, Annie and Auggie, before giving each of them a hug, while Callen turned to Joan, and nodded before turning to Tracy.

'Thank you, Tracy. I can't tell you what that meant,' he thanked, before he swung his arm over Kensi's shoulder and together, Kensi, Callen, Cassidy, Auggie and Annie walked out of Langley, a small smile passing between them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sorry for taking so, so, so long to update, but things have been happening at home and all that, and then the other day when I had been going to update, I couldn't because I got hit by a car (stupid me). Anyway, I know this is a short chapter but I promise to upload more at a later date, but defiantly before Christmas.

Chapter Ten

It was dark when the front door of Dani's house was knocked on. Annie and Callen glanced subtly at each other before looking over at Chloe, Katia and Cassidy who were all asleep on the other couch, before Annie stood up and pulling her gun from her waist band and made her way to the front door as it was knocked on once again. Annie stood with her back to the wall as she opened the front door with her gun pointed subtly out the door in case it was Ashlyn, though as Annie looked she sighed with relief to see that it was only Gibbs standing there with another slightly older man, who she knew to be Mike Franks.

'Come on in, but be quiet. Cass is sleeping,' Annie told them as she opened the door slightly wider, allowing them to enter before she looked outside quickly checking for any signs of Ashley outside.

Gibbs and Franks walked into the hall and waited while Annie closed the door and put her gun back into her waist band. She smiled at Gibbs and Franks before showing them into the living room, where everyone was sitting. Dani looked up questioningly, as Gibbs took off his jacket upon seeing that Cassidy didn't have any of the blankets, and placing it over Cassidy, who briefly opened her eyes enough to see that it was Gibbs before she closed her eyes again.

'Right, Gibbs, this is my sister Dani, and her two daughters Katia and Chloe. Dani this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, G's ex-partner and the one person who both me and G trust with our life's. Everyone this is Mike Franks. Franks this is my sister Dani, her two daughters Katia an Chloe, my brother G Callen, his junior agent Kensi Blye, my bestfriend and handler Auggie Anderson, and finally my niece Jessica Cassidy,' Annie introduced, as she watched Dani carefully glance over at Cassidy, Katia and Chloe.

'Okay, what is going on here?' Dani asked, when she thought that Cassidy, Chloe and Katia were fast asleep, as Gibbs carefully checked out the window before turning to Callen, leaving Dani's question completely unanswered.

'The informant died so that she could get to you both, it was her that did it, and from what we know, she's making her move tonight, when we least expect it, so we need to sort out a plan of escape. Any ideas?' Gibbs told Callen and Annie, as they watched the three kids carefully just in case they woke up when they were speaking.

'Right, if she comes, Dani, Katia and Chloe go with Cassidy and Auggie out the back way, and Cassidy takes them to the safe house. Then Gibbs, Franks and Kensi head off after Cassidy and Auggie. Me and Annie hold off Ashlyn for as long as possible and hope that we get out of it,' Callen said, as Dani stood up and glared down at Annie and Callen.

'What is going on? What are you both talking about?' she asked with a hint of anger, as Cassidy stood up and walked over to Gibbs and hugged him tightly, while Callen answered.

'Ashlyn Cazare, also knowing as Cassidy's other aunt, is trying to kill us so we have to make suree that you, Katia, Chloe or anyone else is injured, hence why we are here, Deeks is in Flexi, while Sam, Tony, Ziva and McGee are working cases in LA. So if Ashlyn turns up you, Katia and Chloe are going with Auggie and Cassidy to get out of here, and don't argue it,' Callen told her firmly as Chloe and Katia woke up as well, just as a bang was heard followed quickly by three thuds and then banging at the front door.

'Go, go, go,' Callen order as he handed over a gun to Auggie and a knife to Cassidy, while Dani grabbed a hold of Katia and Chloe's hands, before following Cassidy who had a hold of Auggie's hand out of the back door, and down the garden towards the back wall.

'Auggie you go over first, then Chloe, Dani, Katia and Me. You ready?' Dani heard Cassidy say as they stood at the bottom wall. Dani stood watching as Auggie grabbed the wall with help from Cassidy.

'Chloe, I'm gonna bunk you up, and I want you to land next to Auggie, okay, then your mums gonna come over, followed by Katia and then me,' Cassidy told Chloe, as she looked at the Seven year old in front of her, before she boosted her up and over the wall. They waited a few seconds before Dani pulled herself up and over as well.

Cassidy quickly checked over her shoulder, just in time to see someone coming around back, so quickly she picked up Katia on one side, before back stepping and running at the wall just in time to bounce up and over, before she heard the others running off in the other direction.

'We better go,' Cassidy told as she adjusted her hold on Katia, before grabbing a hold of Auggie's hand, and began to lead them down an old wooded track that lead away from the house and city.


	11. Author's note (heads up)

To all my readers,

Hey, I am writing this to apologise for not posting since last year. No I have not forgotten, but school, my home life, and work have all gotten in the way, so what I am planning on doing is writing the next two chapters to every story, and then posting one a week so for example (not to sure yet)

Monday: Sometimes You Can't Keep Secrets

Friday: Hidden Powers

Saturday: Mistakes of the past

Randomly (aka whenever I have time): Paige Taylor Taken

I can't start this for the next two weeks as I am losing internet but as soon as I have internet I will start posting again.

Thank you for sticking with me through all this,

SeamenScotty (Caribbean)


End file.
